1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to hunting equipment, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to containers for holding capes and skulls of big game animals.
2. Description of Related Art
After downing a big game animal, hunters often “cape” the animal in order to preserve the animal's cape for a taxidermy mount. The cape of a big game animal typically refers to the head, and antlers, and shoulder skin or hide of the animal. In addition, big game hunters often wish to preserve the skull and antlers of the animal. To cape an animal, skin around the shoulder, front legs, chest, and neck are carefully cut away from the flesh. The head, with any antlers still attached, is also typically removed during this process and remains attached to, and part of, the cape. (Alternatively, the hide may be removed from the head.)
Once an animal has been caped, proper care of the cape is essential. In particular, the biggest problem is ensuring that the cape does not begin to rot. This is often a challenge when a big game animal is downed in remote areas during hot weather. The best way to prevent rotting, is to cool the cape as quickly as possible. However, in the past, this has been a challenge due to the odd shape of the cape, head, and antlers. That is, the shape of the cape, head and antlers prevents it from being easily placed in a cooler. As used herein,
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.